


he's pretty nice for a slytherin

by 6lytherin



Series: Thiam [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Hufflepuff Liam Dunbar, M/M, Ravenclaw Mason Hewitt, Slytherin Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6lytherin/pseuds/6lytherin
Summary: Theo meets the troublesome duo for the first time, and of course he has to save them from whatever craziness they've gotten into now.





	he's pretty nice for a slytherin

Theo Raeken headed towards the Great Hall. He hummed quietly to himself and fiddled with the green and silver tie around his neck. He was on his way to meet one of his classmates, Josh Diaz, as they planned to go flying in the Quidditch pitch since they had a free period. 

A scream came towards him from a nearby classroom, and he halted. He thought of going forward but decided against it. He didn't feel like having to deal with something crazy today. He continued forward and was almost knocked over as two boys, one Hufflepuff and the other Ravenclaw, came racing by him. He threw himself against the wall to protect himself from the panic stricken boys. 

“What the hell,” he whispered before he caught sight of what the two were running from. A group of Pixies flied past, and he watched as they took hold of the boys and lifted them into the air. 

They thrashed around violently as they were lifted higher and higher. With a roll of his eyes, Theo casted a quick Immobulus and watched as they tumbled face first onto the floor. 

They stood and turned to face him. The Hufflepuff boys face was red from where he had been screaming previously, and both were out of breath. 

“Thank, mate. Pixies are a real pain in the arse, huh.” He muttered. 

Theo stared blankly, and without a word he headed towards the Great Hall ignoring the yells for him to wait and come back.

He was almost there when he felt a hand grip his shoulder, “What's your name?” He heard.

Sighing, Theo turned to face the same annoying pair as they waited for his answer. 

“Theo.” 

“This is Mason, and I'm Liam. Thanks for helping us back there.” 

Theo smirked. “I wasn't helping either of you,” He shoved the shorter boys hands from his shoulder as he spoke. “Now leave me alone.” 

—

The next time Theo ran into the trouble making duo was under similar circumstances. 

It was common for Theo to sneak onto the Quidditch pitch late at night, mostly to clear his mind or to be alone when the overwhelming thoughts of his sister's death came knocking. 

He would hide away beneath the Slytherin bleachers until his head was cleared enough to handle the cold, dark dungeons he called home. 

Most nights were calm, and he had no trouble finding his way there and back. This night, however, was much different. 

As soon as he stepped foot on to the grass he heard familiar voices. He groaned as he listened to them argue very loudly. 

“Liam! Get down here now!” The voice belonged to the dark skinned Ravenclaw boy Theo had gotten the pleasure of meeting a few weeks prior. Not the sarcasm. 

“Y'know, Mason, that would be a wonderful idea if I wasn't fucking stuck.” He heard another annoying voice screech. 

The second voice seemed to come from pretty far up, and Theo found himself walking forward and scanning the higher areas for the owner. His eyes went wide as he witnessed the Hufflepuff boy hanging from one of the goalies. His eyes found the broken broom lying beneath him, and Theo cursed inwardly. 

He couldn't leave him there, could he? Surely if he began slipping he would fall and probably break a few bones. Theo hated helping people, but he really had no choice. 

“Accio, broom,” he whispered and was happy when the familiar wood of his broom was placed firmly in his right hand. He quickly slung his leg over and took off towards the hanging boy. 

Within seconds he was next to the boy who somehow failed to notice his appearance. 

“Earth to idiot, give me your hand.” 

The startled boy screamed, and slipped. Theo's eyes went wide as he watched the boy falling, but he quickly swooped down and caught him before he hit the ground. 

“Oh my God!” he whimpered. His eyes were screwed shut, and he held onto Theo a little too tightly. 

When they were at a safe distance, Theo elbowed the handsy Hufflepuff and grinned as he fell from his broom. 

“Hey!” He exclaimed as he stood shakily. 

Theo said nothing as he watched Mason check his friend for injuries. 

“Why the fuck were you stuck up there?” 

Liam winced, smiling sheepishly. “I wanted to practice, tryouts are soon and I wanted to be ready. My broom slipped and somehow I landed up there.” He looked up as he spoke. 

Theo glanced at the other boy for confirmation. He nodded slowly. 

“Well that was fucking dumb. This is the second time I've saved your arse, and it's not happening again.” 

He turned to leave, and couldn't help but smirk as he heard Liam whispering. 

“He's pretty nice for a Slytherin.”

**Author's Note:**

> should I make this a series? no? okay. 
> 
> follow & send me requests on tumblr; 6lytherin!


End file.
